PLASTIC LOVE!
by anchovyy imutt
Summary: Lee Hyukjae,sang kutu buku yang sangat memuja sang penyelamat jiwanya, Lee Donghae, berubah haluan menjadi 'antis'nya dalam sekejap karna suatu kejadian. Beberapa tahun kemudian,Hyukjae kembali dengan 'sosok' baru hanya dengan satu tujuan, menaklukkan Donghae,lalu mencampakkannya. Berhasilkah ia menjalankan misinya?/HAEHYUK/BL/DLDR/no bash/no flame/RnR please/UPDATE CHAP3
1. Chapter 1

PLASTIC LOVE!

Chapter 1

Author : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

Disclaimer : Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (saya harap saling memiliki jugaXD), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

Rating : T

Genre : Drama / romance / slight!Fluff / slight! Angst(?)

Warning : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, DLDR, dll. Mungkin nanti juga bakalan ada slight! Genderswitch(?)

Pairing(s) : HaeHyuk,WonHyuk, Kyuhyuk, JinHae, HaeEun, slight!YoonHae, slight!Haesica

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Other Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Haejin, Soo Eunseo, SNSD's Yoona, SNSD's Jessica

.

.

.

September, 03 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

PLASTIC LOVE! © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

Seoul, September 1999, Hyukjae di SM Elementary School

"Yah Lee Hyukjae! Cepat serahkan medali itu! Yang pantas mendapatkannya adalah aku!"

Hyukjae terjungkal ke tanah dengan pantatnya sebagai bantal saat dua anak berbadan besar mendorongnya keras.

"Aww,appo…", ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih sambil berusaha berdiri, sementara kedua namja yang berbadan lebih besar di depannya hanya tertawa melihatnya kesakitan.

"Hahaha! Dasar kau namja lemah! Seharusnya namja sepertimu ini pantasnya diasingkan! Bukannya malah mendapat medali sebagai murid teladan, huh! Apalagi kau sampai mendapat kesempatan berpidato di hari perpisahan kita! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Hyukjae menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, sudah siap akan apapun yang terjadi saat dilihatnya satu dari dua namja tadi bersiap melayangkan tinju padanya.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Hyukjae tidak merasa kesakitan di bagian manapun dari tubuhnya.

'Eh?'

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya agar mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"MWO?!"

Betapa kagetnya Hyukjae, saat dilihatnya kedua namja tadi sekarang sudah dalam posisi berlutut, ekspresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, sekarang di depan Hyukjae berdiri sosok seorang namja, yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu bercahaya dari sudut matanya.

Ahh, mungkin hanya efek dari sinar matahari, pikirnya.

"Yah, pergi sekarang juga dari hadapanku. Aish…anak-anak seperti kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika sekali lagi kutemukan kalian membully anak yang lebih lemah….-"

Sosok di depan Hyukjae itu kini memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, berjalan mendekat kea rah dua anak tadi, yang kini semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Di tariknya kerah baju mereka tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran pada kalian sampai badan gemuk kalian ini mengempis!"

Dan dengan kata terakhirnya, kedua anak besar itu lari terbirit-birit bagai seekor domba yang berusaha lari dari serigala.

"AAAAA! ampun D-Donghae! K-Kami tidak akan macam-macam lagiii!"

Dan sosok merekapun menghilang dari gerbang sekolah.

Sementara Hyukjae, ia masih terpaku di tempatnya, melihat sosok sang penyelamat yang kini berbalik menghadapnya. Sosoknya semakin terlihat bercahaya kala ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, diiringi langit sore yang perlahan berubah gelap.

"Gweanchana?"

Sang penyelamat mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae, yang tanpa disangka, masih terpaku melihat sosok di depannya.

'Aku rasa aku sudah mati…ternyata begini ya sosok malaikat? Benar-benar keren…'

Begitulah isi pikiran Hyukjae kecil yang polos.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang lawan bicara kembali bertanya, sementara Hyukjae tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunan gilanya karna tepukan yang tiba-tiba pada pundaknya.

"E-eh? N-ne…Gweanchana…", ia berdiri, masih sambil setengah terpukau dengan keindahan 'malaikat' di depannya. Ia tersenyum kaku, masih tidak yakin apakah sekarang dia ini masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Ne, lain kali hati-hati..okey? lagipula kau ini, pesta perpisahan sudah lewat daritadi, tapi kau masih betah sekali di sini…", Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba sosok malaikatnya itu mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan yah…annyeong…"

Dan sosok 'malaikat' itupun meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"I-itu tadi…apa?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hyukjae sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Namun saying, saat ia tersadar, sosok 'malaikat'nya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan semenit kemudian Hyukjae pun kembali tersadar, senyum lemah terukir di wajah manisnya.

Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sekolah dasar. Dan mungkin hari pertama dan terakhirnya juga bertemu dengan malaikat pemyelamatnya itu.

"Namamu…Donghae ya…? Apa…kita bisa bertemu lagi…? Aku…belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu…", ia memperbaiki letak kacamata tebalnya sambil berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, masih bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Ne…aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi…", senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Ya, itu adalah awal dari kisah cinta Lee Hyukjae, yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang penyelamat 'jiwanya', Lee Donghae.

Tapi…yang belum diketahui seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah, rasa cinta yang ia pendam tidak akan semanis susu strawberry yang sangat ia suka. Bahkan mungkin, akan sepahit rasa kopi yang sangat ia benci.

Seoul, Oktober 2002, Hyukjae di SJ Junior High school

'Aish…bagaimana ini? Ini sudah tahun ketigaku! Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Tapi…bagaimana dia akan bereaksi nantinya? Aish! Tidak mungkin dia akan menerimaku! Dia itu sangat popular di sekolah!', Hyukjae asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sambil memandangi sosok yang sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah dari kejauhan, di kelilingi yeoja yang berebut memberi hadiah ulang tahun padanya.

Hyukjae melirik bungkus kado yang ada di tangannya. "Aku ini…Cuma anak aneh berkacamata tebal yang kuper dan jerawatan…aku…aku pasti tidak pantas untuknya…", ia bergumam pada diri sendiri, sambil tersenyum miris dan berjalan lesu menuju loker sekolah, meratapi penampilannya, yang memang, err…tidak bisa dibilang tampan.

Terus dipandanginya kado itu, sambil mencari-cari sebuah loker yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Ketika akhirnya ditemukan loker itu, Hyukjae melirik kanan kiri, melihat apakah ada orang di sekitarnya.

'Sepi…baguslah! Lebih baik aku selipkan saja kadoku di sini!'

Ia bergumam 'fighting!' sambil membuka loker di depannya, cepat-cepat memasukkan kado yang dibawanya tadi. Setelahnya, ia cepat-cepat berlari menjauh.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sejak tadi gerak geriknya telah diawasi seorang yeoja yang bersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Yeoja itu berjalan mendekat menuju loker tempat Hyukjae meletakkan kadonya. Dibukanya loker itu, dan diambilnya kado Hyukjae tadi.

"Hmm…kau mau coba-coba mendekati Donghae oppa hah? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Dasar gay aneh!"

Sang yeoja merobek bungkusan kado Hyukjae dengan kasar, hingga isinya berserakan di lantai.

"Hahaha, apa ini? Foto-foto Donghae oppa? Dasar psikopat!", dipungutnya kado-kado berserakan tersebut yang ternyata adalah kumpulan foto Donghae. Keningnya berkerut saat ia melihat sebuah amplop biru terjatuh di antara foto-foto tersebut.

'Surat?'

Diambilnya isi amplop itu, dan ia buka perlahan.

'**_Annyeong…apa kabar, Donghae? Emm…sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, telah mengambil gambarmu tanpa minta izin. Tapi aku ingin kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud buruk. Malah sebaliknya…aku…merasakan sesuatu yang khusus padamu._**

**_Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau siapa aku? Aku…adalah anak yang kau selamatkan 3 tahun yang lalu. Biar kuberi kau clue lebih. Aku ini teman sekelasmu sejak kelas satu, yah, meskipun kita jarang sekali bercakap-cakap. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mengingatku di antara teman-teman yang lainnya. Mungkin karna sifat pendiamku. _**

**_Aku Cuma ingin kau tau, bahwa aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak hari itu, hari di mana kau telah kuanggap sebagai penyelamatku. Bahkan, aku sampai ngotot mencari tujuanmu melanjutkan sekolah supaya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Hehe, mungkin bagimu aku ini terlihat seperti orang yang terobsesi. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan buruk padamu._**

**_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku, datanglah ke taman sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti…'_**

Dan si yeoja hanya menyeringai membaca isi surat Hyukjae itu. Diremasnya surat itu, dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"Dasar gay menjijikkan…tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Donghae oppa…"

-PlasticLove!-

Hyukjae berjalan lesu pulang ke rumahnya. Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu sekarang. Ada hal penting yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya.

Donghae, tidak datang. Selama apapun Hyukjae menunggunya tadi, ia tidak dating. Pupus sudah harapannya.

'Apa dia…sudah tau siapa yang menulis surat itu dan merasa takut padaku?', batinnya pada diri sendiri. 'Atau mungkin…ia tidak membuka lokernya, dan petugas kebersihan sudah lebih dulu membersihkan loker Donghae?'

Ia menghela nafas berat, semakin merasa frustasi. Besok, adalah hari kelulusan, dan sekali lagi, ia akan gagal untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan 'malaikat penyelamat'nya.

"ARGGHHH!", ia berteriak frustasi, mengagetkan kucing yang sedang mencari makan di tempat sampah yang ia lalui. Semoga saja kucing itu tidak tersedak.

"Aku gagal lagi..", ia mengacak rambutnya lemah. Tapi kemudian, tenaganya kembali bertambah saat sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

'Baiklah, kalau saat SMP tidak bisa, aku akan mengejarnya sampai ke SMA! Sebelum ujian masuk, aku harus merubah diriku jadi lebih baik!'

Begitulah kira-kira isi pikirannya.

Ahh…sungguh Hyukjae yang malang. Kau tidak perlu sampai merubah penanmpilanmu, bukan? Jika ia memang menyukaimu, ia harusnya menyukaimu apa adanya.

Baiklah kalau begitu, Lee Hyukjae. Mari kita lihat, bagaimana usaha kerasmu akan terwujud saat SMA nanti.

Seoul, April 2005, Hyukjae di ELF Senior High School

"Yah Lee Donghae! Cepat oper bolanya padaku!"

Mata Hyukjae tidak pernah lepas dari lapangan basket yang ada di depannya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius.

Bukan, tentu bukan karna pertandingan basket seru yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Tapi, lebih kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini tengah mendribble bola di tengah lapangan itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran penyelamat jiwanya, Lee Donghae?

Meskipun dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bersinar Donghae yang sangat ia kagumi dari sudut kacamata tebalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae menghela nafas lesu. Ia teringat akan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Kalau aku tidak bisa mengejarnya saat SMP, akan kukejar dia saat SMA! Ya, dan aku akan merubah penampilanku dan membuatnya terkesan!'_

Janjinya itu, selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya selama 3 tahun masa SMAnya. Janjinya untuk mendapatkan Donghae. Tapi seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, janji hanya tinggal janji. Sampai saat inipun, Hyukjae berani bertaruh bahwa Donghae tidak mengenalinya, meskipun mereka selalu satu sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi, ini adalah tahun terakhirnya.

Yah, bagaimanapun Hyukjae memang sudah SEDIKIT berubah. Kulitnya tidak lagi berjerawat, malah sekarang menjadi putih bersih dan sangat halus. Satu-satunya perubahan baik yang ia dapatkan. Sisanya, masih sama seperti dulu. Sifat pendiamnya yang bertambah parah karna tekanan batin akan Donghae, ditambah lagi minus matanya yang semakin bertambah karna terlalu banyak membaca novel.

Lee Hyukjae masih tetap Lee Hyukjae, anak kuper yang lebih sering menghabiskan harinya dengan menyendiri dan memandangi Lee Donghae dari kejauhan.

Sedangkan Lee Donghae? Ya, tentu saja ia tetaplah anak populer idaman setiap yeoja di sekolah. Ia bahkan punya fansclub sendiri yang dijuluki elfish. Tidak heran jika Hyukjae yang terlampau pendiam tidak masuk dalam daftar teman akrabnya.

"Yah kau."

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dingin di belakangnya.

"E-eh..? J-Jessica?". Hyukjae hanya dapat tersenyum kaku di tempatnya, mendapati yeoja yang penampilan luarnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya.

Yah meskipun terkenal sombong, angkuh, dan judes, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya memanglah rupawan.

'Pantas saja Donghae memilihnya sebagai yeojachingu, jika dipikir-pikir mereka berdua memang cocok. Sama-sama populer…sedangkan aku?'

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak sadar bahwa yeoja di depannya ini sudah seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus.

"YAH APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU?!"

Suara melengking yeoja bernama Jessica itu berhasil memecah lamunan Hyukjae seketika.

"N-ne?", Hyukjae bertanya gugup.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau sedang memandangi Donghae oppa-Ku, hah?!"

Jessica mendorong bahu Hyukjae kasar dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit mundur ke belakang.

Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Huh, bahkan sekarang kau hanya bisa diam.", Jessica berjalan perlahan memutari Hyukjae, membuatnya bertambah gugup.

"Dengar ya, Lee Hyukjae. Seharusnya kau ini tau derajatmu. Tidak seharusnya kau mendekati Donghae oppa. Asal kau tau, Donghae oppa itu bukan gay sepertimu!", Jessica menyenggol bahu Hyukjae kasar. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan aksimu itu, atau aku bisa melakukan yang lebih daripada surat cintamu di loker Donghae oppa itu."

Dan seketika itu juga, mata Hyukjae terbelalak.

'Jadi itukah sebabnya Donghae tidak pernah datang menemuiku di taman SMP dulu?'

"K-Kau…", pandangan Hyukjae berubah tajam.

"Ya, benar, memang aku yang membuang kado tidak pentingmu itu. Dan kau harus tau, biar aku tidak membuangnya sekalipun, Donghae oppa pasti tidak akan pernah menerimamu!"

Jessica tertawa mengejek, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa tertunduk.

"T-tapi…kau tidak berhak melakukan itu! Kau itu-", Hyukjae tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia tau, lebih baik ia tidak membuat masalah dengan anak sang kepala sekolah.

"Hah, kau tidak bisa menjawab kan, dasar gay menjijikkan. Lihat saja, sampai kapanpun, Donghae oppa tidak akan pernah melirik orang jelek sepertimu!"

Jessica mendorong Hyukjae hingga terjatuh ke belakang, dan langsung pergi setelahnya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam, pasrah.

Ia benci, benci karna menjadi namja lemah seperti ini. Ia benci, benci karna tidak memiliki wajah yang rupawan, sehingga bisa disandingkan dengan pangeran penyelamatnya. Ia benci, benci karna harus memiliki perasaan cinta yang terlarang.

Tapi…apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Sejak hari itu, hari di mana Donghae menolongnya, ia telah menetapkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa hatinya hanyalah untuk seorang Lee Donghae, tidak ada yang lain.

Seoul, September 2005, hari kelulusan SMA

Hyukjae berjalan dengan ragu mendekati calon lawan bicaranya, berbagai pikiran menyelimuti otaknya.

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah hari kelulusannya, yang artinya juga mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menyatakan persaannya.

Meskipun masih ada kemungkinan saat kuliah nanti, tapi Hyukjae sudah memantapkan pikirannya untuk mengakhiri semua diamnya selama ini.

"M-maaf…", ia mencolek(?) tangan Donghae yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Eh, ne?", seketika itu juga Donghae berbalik saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"i-itu..a-aku..mmm, b-begini-"

Semua keberanian Hyukjae yang telah ia kumpulkan di awal tadi, entah menghilang kemana semua sekarang. Ia benar-benar gugup, dan terkesima. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir Hyukjae melihat Donghae dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa wajah Donghae dari dekat sanga tjauh lebih tampan.

"I-itu…n-namaku-"

"OPPA~", perkataan Hyukjae terputus, saat tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja muncul dan menggelayutkan tangannya manja pada Donghae. Jessica menatap Hyukjae tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Oppa~, ayo kita foto-foto dengan yang lainnya..", ajaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar Jess, sepertinya anak ini ingin- Hei, mau kemana kau?"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu ambil langkah kaki seribu dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang kebingungan, bersama dengan Jessica yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aneh sekali anak itu…tapi sepertinya aku mengenalnya.", gumam Donghae heran yang hanya ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh Jessica.

Hah…Lee Hyukjae…sepertinya kau memang harus kehilangan kesempatanmu lagi kali ini.

-to be continue(?)-

Teaser:

"Yah, kau, enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga"

"T-tapi, H-hae, aku-"

"Jangan pernah panggil namaku seperti itu! Kau ini temanku juga bukan!"

"Rasakan dasar gay aneh!"

"LEE DONGHAE! AKU MEMBENCIMU! TUNGGU SAJA BALASANKU!"

.

.

.

Annyeong, ada yg masih inget saya? Vyy datang bawa ff baru XD

Yang nungguin It Hurts To Love You (emang ada?), bentar ya, saya belum dapet feelnya, jadi belum bisa apdet dulu #plak

seperti biasa, ini ff enaknya dilanjut ato nggak? Karna sebenernya ini ide iseng yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala saya XD

mind to review please? J


	2. Chapter 2

PLASTIC LOVE!

Chapter 2

**Author :** Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer :** Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (dan saling memiliki juga), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama / romance / slight!Fluff / slight! Angst(?)

**Warning :** BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, DLDR, dll. Mungkin nanti juga bakalan ada slight! Genderswitch(?)

**Pairing(s) :** HaeHyuk,WonHyuk, Kyuhyuk, JinHae, HaeEun, slight!YoonHae, slight!Haesica

**Main Cast :** Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

**Other Cast :** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Haejin, Seo Eunseo, SNSD's Yoona, SNSD's Jessica

.

.

.

November, 18 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

PLASTIC LOVE! © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

**Seoul, April 2007, Seoul National University**

Taman Seoul National University…sungguh tempat yang menenangkan untuk bersantai. Di tengah taman yang asri tersebut tampak bertengger (?) sebuah kursi taman yang indah. Tentu saja, dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk di atasnya, seraya membaca sebuah buku. Kacamatanya tampak sedikit melorot saking seriusnya ia membaca. Kerah kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang dikancing sampai atas, rambut merah yang disisir rapi ke samping serta tebalnya buku yang ia baca semakin menambah kesan culunnya.

"Hai…kau, Lee Hyukjae kan?", Hyukjae terkaget dari acara mari-membaca-buku tebalnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Saat ia berbalik, sungguh! rasanya seperti bunga matahari bermekaran di dadanya.

Di sana, tepat di depannya, dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter darinya, berdiri sang pangeran penyelamatnya, Lee Donghae.

Ya, Lee Donghae, orang yang sudah Hyukjae anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya.

"N-ne…?", Hyukjae berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

Ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih tak percaya bahwa Lee Donghae kini berada tepat di depan matanya dengan senyum cerah.

Lee Donghae, orang yang membuatnya harus berjuang keras agar bisa masuk ke jurusan business di Seoul University. Lee Donghae, sang penyelamat jiwanya, pangeran impiannya sejak kecil.

"Begini, Hyukkie. Sebenarnya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.", jelas Donghae seraya duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

DEG

Jantung Hyukjae semakin berdegup tak karuan.

'Ohhh…akhirnya! Setelah penantianku selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Donghae mengajakku bicara! Omo, ia bahkan ingat namaku! Dan memanggilku Hyukkie! Hahahaha berarti usahaku untuk masuk jurusan yang sama dengannya tidak sia-sia!'

Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Hyukjae.

"Ne, apa yang perlu kau bicarakan?", ia berusaha membuat nada suaranya setenang mungkin. Padahal, saat ini jantungnya sedang berdangdut ria dalam dadanya.

"Begini, sebenarnya…aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama nanti malam….bagaimana?"

Eh?

'Oh Tuhan…apakah ini mimpi? Apakah sekarang aku tengah tertidur di taman dan memimpikan Donghae? Ya Tuhan, ini….ini tidak mungkin nyata!'

'L-Lee Donghae…baru saja mengajakku b-belajar bersama?!'

Belum selesai jantungnya berdangdut ria, sepertinya sekarang ada kembang api meletus di perutnya. Wajar saja, setelah penantian bertahun-tahun dalam diam, akhirnya Lee Donghae mengajaknya bicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?", Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukjae.

'Ya Tuhan…tumben sekali kau memberiku mimpi seindah ini….'

Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya dapat memandangnya keheranan. Tiba-tiba saja, senyum bodoh terukir di wajah Hyukjae.

"Pfftt, Pwahahahahaha! Omo, ini sungguh sangat lucu! Astaga, mimpiku kali ini benar-benar sangat indah! Aish, perutku sakit! Hahahahaha!", Hyukjae terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat orang di sebelahnya semakin memandangnya tak mengerti.

'Apa dia sudah gila?', pikir Donghae.

Nyuuttt

Donghae makin terkejut, saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mencubit pipinya keras.

"Aww, itu sakit!", Donghae berusaha protes, namun sepertinya Hyukjae terlalu sibuk tertawa untuk peduli.

"Waahhh, bahkan pipinya juga terasa nyata! Imajinasiku benar-benar hebat!"

Donghae semakin terlihat bingung.

"Hei Lee Hyukjae. Apa maksudmu dengan imajinasi? Dan kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?!"

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae hanya terkikik geli. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lagi di sebelah Donghae dan meraih pundaknya.

"Yah Lee Donghae, karna sekarang kau sedang berada dalam mimpiku, jadi kau tak boleh protes jika kuapa-apakan, okey?", kata Hyukjae seraya mengacak rambut Donghae.

Sementara Donghae? Ya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik geli melihat kepolosan makhluk di depannya ini.

'Aigo, ternyata benar! Anak ini benar-benar polos…', ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei, Lee Donghae dalam mimpiku! Kenapa kau malah diam?", Hyukjae memasang pose ngambek yang terlihat aneh di mata Donghae.

'Jadi dia benar-benar mengira aku ini hanya mimpi? Aigoo…benar-benar lucu!', Donghae masih asyik bercakap dengan batinnya.

"Yah~, di dunia nyata kau boleh cuek padaku…tapi ini kan dunia mimpiku, jadi kau harus bertingkah sesuai kemauanku, mengerti kan?", Hyukjae masih bergumul dengan keyakinannya bahwa Donghae yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya hanyalah 'mimpi'.

"Ne, arrasso…", sial bagi Hyukjae, Donghae malah menanggapi kekonyolannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini juga.

'Benar-benar namja yang polos…aku ingin tau, bagaimana reaksinya kalau tau aku ini nyata nanti? Kekeke', begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran jahil Donghae.

Hyukjae yang melihat anggukan Donghae disertai senyuman angelicnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan gummy smile tercintanya.

Poor Hyukjae, sepertinya ia masih belum sadar akan situasi getirnya saat ini.

"Good boy…", Hyukjae mengelus rambut Donghae lembut seolah ia sedang mengelus anjing kesayangannya, Choco. –mian Donghae oppa,kau kusamain sama anjingT.T-

"Emm….baiklah kalau begitu. Keinginan pertamaku padamu, Donghae-dalam-mimpiku…adalah agar kau menciumku…ne?", Hyukjae tersenyum dengan polosnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, sementara saat ini Donghae tengah bersweatdrop ria mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan Hyukjae.

"M-mencium….mu?"

"Ne, menciumku. Kalau Donghae dunia nyata tidak akan pernah melakukan itu padaku…kenal saja tidak. Tapi karna sekarang kau itu adalah mimpiku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau….benar kan?", Hyukjae tersenyum makin lebar, mempertontonkan lebih banyak gummy smile-nya.

'Baiklah, ini benar-benar mulai aneh. Menciumnya?! Mana mungkin aku akan menciumnya?! Aish…anak ini benar-benar aneh, aku ini kan masih normal!'

Donghae yang merasa 'kepolosan' Hyukjae ini sudah agak keterlaluan, memutuskan untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya. "Begini Hyukkie….sebenarnya aku-"

"OPPA!"

belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tedengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal. Suara yeoja tepatnya.

"Aish, oppa, kau di sini rupanya! Tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kau malah asyik bersantai di taman. Ayo, Jung seongsaengnim mencarimu…"

Belum sempat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, lengannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik paksa. Tapi Donghae kenal betul suara siapa ini.

"Ne, Yoona ah, tunggu sebentar…aku pamit pada Hyukjae dulu…", Donghae menahan yeoja yang ternyata adalah Im Yoona, yeoja yang kepopulerannya tidak diragukan lagi di Seoul University, yang tentu saja merupakan kekasih si pangeran kampus Donghae. Terlihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Yoona tepat saat Donghae mengucapkan nama Hyukjae.

"Ne, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Kutunggu di sini."

Donghae hanya membalas perkataan Yoona dengan senyuman, sementara ia segera melangkah kembali ke arah Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah berdiri tertegun beberapa meter darinya.

"Yah Hyukkie-ah, aku pergi dulu, ne? nanti sepulang kuliah aku akan menemuimu…kita jadi belajar bersama kan?", Donghae menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, yang sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hyukjae, karna sekarang ia tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyukkie? Gwaenchana?", Donghae mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hyukjae, namun tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti. Hyukjae tengah sibuk melotot dalam diam saat ini.

"Hyuk?", Donghae mulai terlihat kesal.

"HYUKKIE!", akhirnya, Donghae memutuskan untuk setengah berteriak tepat di telinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tersadar seketika.

Hyukjae yang tadinya sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya tepat setelah kedatangan Yoona, kini makin terlihat shock karna wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.

"T-tunggu dulu….k-kenapa Im Yoona bisa muncul dalam mimpiku?", entah pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan untuk Donghae atau untuk dirinya sendiri, yang pasti hal itu sukses membuat Donghae terkikik geli.

"K-kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk tertawa!", Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Kau tau kenapa aku bisa tertawa sesukaku, bahkan sebelum kau perintahkan? Atau bagaimana mungkin Yoona masuk dalam mimpimu padahal kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Eh? Umm….a-ani?", Hyukjae bertanya polos.

Donghae menyeringai sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, membuat jantung Hyukjae serasa mau copot seketika.

"Itu…karna aku ini nyata, Hyukkie. Dan soal ciuman itu…aku rasa kita harus menundanya untuk lain waktu. Annyeong…"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae berlalu pergi, beranjak ke tempat Yoona dan menggandeng tangannya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri terpaku sendirian di taman.

"Nya-nyata….?", Hyukjae bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"I-itu berarti…tadi saat dia mengajakku untuk belajar bersama, saat aku mencubit pipinya….d-dan….saat aku memintanya untuk menciumku….", Hyukjae tertegun. Detik berikutnya, seolah ia baru saja tersengat listrik berkekuatan 1000 volt, nafasnya langsung tercekat di tenggorokan. "INI NYATA! AN-ANDWAE! LEE DONGHAE YANG AKU AJAK BICARA TADI, NYATAA!"

Hyukjae berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"OMO! Jeongmal pabboya! Apa yang aku katakan padanya tadi?! Cium?! CIUM?! Aish! Donghae pasti menganggapku aneh sekarang! Anniyaaaa!", Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan penyesalannya sendiri, tidak sadar bahwa tiga orang manusia(?) kini tengah mengawasinya dari balik pohon yang berada beberapa meter di depan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah percaya kan sekarang? Apa aku lolos?"

"Eh? Lolos apanya? Bahkan dimulai saja belum."

"Aish, kau ini sungguh merepotkan. Baiklah, kalau begitu akan sekalian kutunjukkan padamu. Aku, tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan yang aku mau..mengerti kan?"

"Ne ne, buktikan saja dulu, baru aku percaya."

"Yah, kalian berdua, tidak bisakah kita akhiri percakapan konyol ini? Aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Ne, baby. Ayo, kita makan sekarang. Akan kubelikan kau apapun yang kau mau…"

"Tunggu dulu."

"Aish, apa lagi?!"

"apa menurutmu…ini tidak keterlaluan?"

"Keterlaluan apanya? Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikan syarat ini?"

"itu memang benar, tapi-"

"Aish sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan! Ayo kita makan saja!"

**-PlasticLove!-**

A month later

"Hyukkie! Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama…", Donghae melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu masuk kampus.

Hyukjae yang tadinya cemberut langsung berubah cerah. Ia sunggingkan senyum manisnya sambil menatap Donghae yang makin lama berlari makin mendekatinya.

'Aigo~ kami seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan saja! Hae berlari menghampiriku, aku menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah, lalu selanjutnya kami akan duduk berdampingan di dalam bus- ah anni! kami akan berdiri sambil berpelukan di dalam bus karna kondisi bus yang terlalu penuh…OMO! Sungguh romantis! Kekeke! Lalu Hae akan mengantarku pulang sampai rumah, mencium keningku, mengucapkan-AISH! Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sadarlah Lee Hyukjae!'

Hyukjae sibuk berkomat kamit ria akan khayalannya yang semakin liar bersama Donghae sambil memandangi Donghae yang semakin mendekat.

Jika kalian bertanya, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa memiliki pikiran seliar itu? Yah, sebenarnya jawabannya simple saja. Sudah sebulan ini ia dan Donghae menghabiskan waktu bersama –tidak, tentu saja bukan untuk berkencan. Itu terlalu cepat- untuk belajar bersama. Lambat laun mereka jadi semakin akrab, dan Donghae memaksa Hyukjae untuk memanggilnya Hae sebagai bukti pertemanan mereka.

"Aish…kau ini darimana saja sih? Lama sekali!", Hyukjae memanyunkan bibirnya lucu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hehe mian, tadi Yoona mengajakku makan sebentar di kantin, mana bisa aku menolaknya…", ucap Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

DEG

Seketika jantung Hyukjae seraya dihujam peluru bertubi-tubi. Selalu saja seperti ini…Biar sekeras apapun usaha Hyukjae untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Donghae, tetap saja…ia akan selalu kalah oleh pacar tersayang Donghae, Im Yoona.

'Yah biar bagaimanapun, peluangku memang kecil. Dulu saat sekolah ada Jessica, sekarang saat kuliah juga ada Yoona. Mungkin memang aku tidak ditakdirkan memiliki' hubungan seperti itu' dengan Donghae. Bisa berteman dengannya saja sudah seperti mimpi bagiku. Mana mungkin aku harus berharap lebih lagi…', batin Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Yah Hyukkie, kau selalu saja melamun! Kajja, kita pergi!"

Donghae merangkul pundak Hyukjae dan menariknya keluar gerbang kampus, sementara Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya dengan menggangguk lesu.

Hah…, Lee Hyukjae, sungguh malang nasibmu. Untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Lee Donghae saja kau harus jungkir balik seperti ini. Bahkan kau sampai nekat ikut ujian masuk universitas diam-diam dulu.

Tapi…seperti kata pepatah, berjuanglah sampai titik darah penghabisan…benar bukan? Lagipula, masih ada 2 tahun lagi sebelum kelulusan. Siapa tau, Donghae yang sekarang hanya menganggapmu teman, langsung berubah pikiran setelah tau lebih jauh tentangmu…ne?

Benarkan, Lee Hyukjae?

**-PlasticLove!-**

**Seoul, tahun 2009, semester akhir Hyukjae di Seoul National University**

"ARGHH! INI MEMBUATKU GILA!", terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak jelas.

Sementara, namja berpenampilan culun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku sahabat sekaligus cinta dalam hatinya ini.

Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa dua orang ini?

Ya, benar sekali…siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, dua orang teman yang dipertemukan secara tidaksengaja –menurut pemikiran Hyukjae-. Ah tidak, teman bukan kata yang tepat. Sahabat karib…mungkin itu terdengar lebih cocok. Karna biar bagaimanapun, mereka ini seperti saudara kembar yang tidak terpisahkan.

Ya, aneh memang. Awalnya Hyukjae juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan Donghae, mengobrol santai dengannya di atap kampus sambil memandang langit siang yang cerah. Sungguh seperti mimpi. Hyukjae, yang notabene adalah seorang kutu buku tingkat akut di kampus, bersahabat dengan Donghae, yang merupakan pangeran impian tiap gadis di seantero Seoul National University.

Jika kalian bertanya, apa yang sudah Hyukjae lakukan hingga membuat Donghae selengket ini padanya?

Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Ya, karna memang bukan Hyukjaelah yang mengejar-ngejar Donghae untuk terus bersamanya. Biarpun ia sangat menyukai Donghae, namun ia juga terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan hal itu. Donghaelah yang lebih sering menempel pada Hyukjae, mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi, bahkan tidak jarang Donghae juga menginap di rumah Hyukjae dan berangkat ke kampus bersama keesokan harinya.

Ini…seperti mimpi yang jadi nyata bukan? Hyukjae tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berusaha dekat dengan Donghae lagi, karna Donghae sendirilah yang melemparkan(?) dirinya pada Hyukjae.

"Yah, Lee Donghae. Sudahlah, daripada kau mengeluh seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau gunakan waktumu untuk mulai menuliskan isi tugas akhirmu nanti? Sidang tinggal 4 bulan lagi, dan kau bahkan belum menulis satu katapun!", Hyukjae meninju pundak Donghae pelan, memasang ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Aish, Hyukkie. Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku sih!", Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae gemas, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan selama dua tahun ini. Dan reaksi yang Hyukjae berikan akan selalu sama, ekspresi yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Aaaahh Lee Donghae! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Tatanan rambutku jadi rusak!"

Detik berikutnya, Hyukjae langsung berkacak pinggang sambil merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya, dan menyisirkan benda itu pada rambutnya hingga tatanan rambutnya kembali seperti semula, belah tengah dengan poni disisir ke samping.

Dan Donghae selalu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Pfftt, ayolah Hyukkie…kau ini yang benar saja! Apa kau tidak ingin merubah penampilanmu sedikit? Kau itu manis, aku yakin kalau kau berdandan sedikit lebih 'anak muda', akan banyak yang kagum dan menyukaimu!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa ber-blushing ria mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Ini baru pertama kalinya Donghae memujinya manis, dan entah kenapa, Hyukjae seperti melayang di langit ketujuh saat mendengarnya.

"aih, aih, kau tersipu Hyukkie! Haha sungguh sangat lucu! Kurasa kau ini benar-benar suka padaku ya! Hahaha!", Donghae terus saja menertawakannya, sementara Hyukjae kini tengah tertunduk malu.

'Aish, Hae, kau ini sungguh tidak peka! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa tertawa sambil menganggap itu lelucon! Jika kau tau kalau sebenarnya itu benar…pasti kau akan langsung terdiam', gumam Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri,

DRRTT DRRTT

Ponsel Donghae yang ia letakkan di atas sofa tempat ia dan Hyukjae duduk bergetar, membuat pandangan keduanya tertuju pada sang objek.

'Yoong Baby'

Sekilas Hyukjae dapat melihat caller ID sang penelpon. Seperti biasa, entah kenapa setiap Yoona mulai menghubungi Donghae, mood Hyukjae akan langsung berubah seketika. Ia yang tadinya ceria akan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat sambil bergumam tidak jelas, seolah anak TK yang ngambek minta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo…?"

'Here we go…', gumam Hyukjae.

Jika sudah seperti ini,ia tau bahwa ia cuma akan jadi obat nyamuk di sebelah Donghae.

"…."

"Ne, tentu saja bisa. Apapun untukmu sayang…"

Hyukjae serasa mau muntah mendengarnya.

"…."

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana. Miss you too~ muach!"

KLIK

Donghae mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan 'Muach' yang cukup membuat Hyukjae harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak muntah.

"Kau mau pergi?", Hyukjae bertanya to the point.

"Ne, kau tidak apa-apakan kutinggal sendiri? Yoona bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi…"

Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke pintu tangga sambil melambaikan tangannya riang ke arah Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae? Ia hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan amarah.

"Aish..apa-apaan sih yeoja itu. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Donghae butuh konsentrasi penuh saat ini? Kenapa malah diajak pacaran terus-terusan?! Seharusnya jika ia memang menyayangi Donghae, dia akan memberikan Hae semangat untuk bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dengan baik bukan?"

Hyukjae mengoceh tidak jelas tepat setelah Donghae menutup pintu atap, mungkin lebih seperti meratapi dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menjadi orang se-special Yoona di mata Donghae.

**-PlasticLove!-**

"Eh? Ternyata kau di sini juga, bocah?"

"Tentu saja. Hal ini jadi semakin menarik dan aku penasaran. Ingat, deadlinemu semakin dekat. Aku cuma ingin melihat ekspresi kesalmu saat kau gagal nanti. Dan hei! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku bocah?! Umur kita cuma beda satu tahun!"

"Aish, kau masih belum mengerti juga ya? Aku ini tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan sesuatu yang kumau!"

"Blab bla bla, terserah kau saja. Jika kau belum punya bukti, jangan banyak mulut."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

"Bocah setan."

"Bicara tentang setan, kurasa kau lebih parah."

"Yah! Mana sopan santun-"

"Baby, sudahlah. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini? Lagipula, aku heran padamu. Jika kau memang ingin menjadi artis terkenal, kau bisa gunakan kekuasaan ayahmu bukan? Untuk apa bersusah payah sampai seperti ini? Apa kau tidak takut terkena karma nanti?"

"Tidak bisa baby…kau tau sendiri kan, bagaimana ayahku? Ia sangat ingin aku menjadi seorang businessman sepertinya. Benar-benar membosankan. Aku yakin, jika aku mengatakan keinginanku yang paling tidak ia sukai, aku pasti akan langsung ditendang dari rumah! Bisa-bisa aku tidak dapat warisan nanti…"

"Ckckck, di saat seperti ini, kau masih juga memikirkan warisan? Benar-benar setan…"

"Yah, kau diam saja! Cukup siapkan dirimu. Ingat, jika aku menang, kau harus mengorbitkanku jadi artis di perusahaan milik keluargamu. Heran, kalian berdua ini sepupu, tapi tingkah laku kalian sangat berbeda. Babyku jelas lebih manis daripada dirimu."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk kalian."

"Ne…belajarlah dengan rajin…"

"Pasti, sepupuku tersayang."

"Oi! Apa-apaan kau main mata dengan babyku seperti itu? Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana!"

"Jangan suka marah-marah, nanti kau akan cepat tua."

":YAH!"

"Sudahlah, baby. Kau tau kan dia tidak serius mengatakan itu, lebih baik sekarang kau makan dulu…biar aku suapi. Aaaa…."

Terlihat, sepasang kekasih itu asyik dengan dunia suap-menyuapi mereka sendiri, di salah satu sudut kantin kampus, tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka intens semenjak tadi, dan lebih buruk lagi, mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Sepertinya…dugaanku selama ini memang benar. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan selanjutnya, tinggal tunggu giliranku untuk maju…kekekeke", ia terkekeh pelan, lebih seperti menyeringai. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kontras dengan seringai mengerikan yang terukir dari bibirnya.

**-PlasticLove!-**

Keesokan harinya…

"Aish, Donghae…kemana dia seharian ini? Kenapa tidak mengikuti kuliah? Perasaanku tidak enak…", telihat Hyukjae duduk gelisah, tidak focus mendengarkan penjelasan dosen di depan kelas.

Memang, sejak pagi ia tiba di kampus, hingga beranjak sore seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Donghae berkeliaran(?). Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, tentu saja saat Yoona menelpon kemarin.

'Apa…terjadi sesuatu antara dia dengan Yoona?'

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kalau saat ini Hyukjae merasa sangat gelisah. Tidak biasanya Donghae menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.

Drrt drrt drrtt

Baru saja Hyukjae akan mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya –bermaksud mengirim pesan pada Donghae- ponselnya sudah lebih dulu bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

My Fishy Prince –nama ID kontak Donghae di ponsel Hyukjae-

'Kutunggu kau di atap sekolah. Aku membutuhkanmu bersamaku sekarang. Tolong aku Hyuk. Aku…benar-benar merasa kesepian. Rasanya seperti ingin mati.'

DEG

Hati Hyukjae langsung mencelos begitu membaca pesan singkat dari Donghae.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?'

Drrt drrtt drrttt

Belum hilang rasa kaget Hyukjae, ponselnya kembali berdering.

'Apa kau keberatan membelikanku pil penenang? Punyaku sudah kuhabiskan satu botol. Tolong, aku butuh pil itu.'

'OMO! Apa maksudnya ini?! Pil penenang?! Untuk apa ia meminum pil sebanyak itu?!'

Perasaan Hyukjae semakin tak karuan. Dan sebelum ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, membuat seisi kelas kaget dengan reaksi tiba-tibanya. Jangan lupakan dosennya yang tidak kalah kagetnya karna sesi mengajarnya tiba-tiba disela.

"seongsaengnim! Maaf, saya ada keperluan mendadak, saya harus pergi sekarang!"

Dan sebelum dosennya sempat menjawab, ia sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju atap kampus. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae? Kenapa ia membuatku khawatir seperti ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Im Yoona itu? Karna jika ia, akan kupastikan yeoja itu meminta maaf telah membuatnya seperti ini!'

Beribu pemikiran melintas di otaknya, jantungnya terpacu makin cepat seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat berlari.

BRAKKK

Hyukjae membuka pintu atap dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"HAEE!"

Matanya menelusuri setiap area atap tempat ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae. Ia coba mencari sosok Donghae, namun tak terlihat juga.

"HAE! DI MANA KAU?!", Hyukjae kembali berteriak, kini ia berlari ke sisi lain atap, tempat tumpukan bangku-bangku tak terpakai diletakkan.

BRAKKK PRANNGG BRAAKK PYARRR

Dan benar saja, baru setengah jalan ia berlari, ia dapat mendengar suara menyeramkan itu berasal dari sisi lain atap kampus.

"HAE!"

Betapa kagetnya Hyukjae saat ia menemukan Donghae tengah membanting benda-benda di sekitarnya seperti orang hilang akal. Jangan lupakan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Segera dihampirinya Donghae yang tengah kalang kabut. Tanpa ragu, Hyukjae segera memeluk Donghae erat dari belakang, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku belum selesai!", Donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau bau alcohol! Apa kau minum?!"

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli! Aku hancur Hyukkie, aku hancur!"

"Hae, kumuhon, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri! Kita bicarakan ini bersama-sama!", terlihat, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hyukjae.

Bagaimana tidak? Melihat orang yang ia sukai seperti ini, hatinya pasti ikut merasa sakit.

"Ini semua sudah tidak ada artinya! Dia meninggalkanku Hyukkie! Yoona meninggalkanku! Dia meninggalkanku demi laki-laki lain! AAAA!"

PRANNGG BRAAKKK PYAARRR

"Hae, kumohon henti- Ouch!"

Hyukjae tersungkur jatuh, sementara Donghae masih terus membanting apapun yang bisa dipegangnya, termasuk botol-botol alcohol kosong yang masih tersisa.

"HAE, BERHENTILAH BERTINDAK BODOH!"

PLAKK

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Tepat setelah Hyukjae menampar Donghae keras, Donghae langsung terdiam, begitu pula Hyukjae. Terlihat, kini pipinya sudah dibasahi airmata. Sementara Donghae, ia terlihat sangat hancur. Wajah tampannya Nampak sangat kusut, bercampur ekspresi kaget sekaligus sakit.

Sejenak mereka hanya saling berpandangan, tanpa ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hyukkie….", Donghae memecah keheningan, mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Hyukjae, tentu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Sementara Hyukjae, ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tangisnya makin menjadi. Anggap saja ia cengeng, tapi sungguh, melihat Donghae seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit.

GREPP

Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae, erat, membuat Hyukjae membeku seketika.

"Hyukkie…tolong aku. Aku…sangat membutuhkanmu di sisiku saat ini."

Dan detik berikutnya, Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bahunya.

'Donghae….ia menangis.'

Ini, adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae melihat Donghae menangis sejak mereka menjadi sahabat. Dan entah kenapa, satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukan Hyukjae saat ini adalah memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Donghae yang terasa sangat dingin. Dan akhirnya, Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae tidak kalah eratnya, mencurahkah semua perasaannya saat ini.

"Menangislah Hae…menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega. Aku akan di sini menemanimu…"

"Aish, apa-apaan itu? Beradegan pelukan seperti itu? Memangnya ini film drama? Sungguh berlebihan."

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Kau tidak mau kan, dipergoki oleh mereka sedang mengintip saat-saat romantis itu?"

"Terserah kau saja…kajja."

**-PlasticLove!-**

Annyeong, saya balik bawa apdetan baru. Adakah yg masih inget ff ini? Mian ya, apdetnya lama. Ada satu dan lain hal gak trduga yg sering Vyy alamin akhir2 ini, termasuk kejadian yg bikin shock terakhir kmaren. –tau sendirilah- tapi yg pasti, HaeHyuk akan tetep jadi nomer satu buat saya-meskipun kdg2 masi galau-. Ada yg masih setia buat HaeHyuk juga?^^ . Yg nunggu ff satunya,mian belom dapet inspirasi :C

Sory juga, sy ga bisa bales reviewnya satu2. Ngantuk banget, plus ni chapter kyknya udah kepanjangan o_O tapi gomawo buat smua yg udah review, Vyy tetep baca reviewnya kok,kalo sy apdet lgi bakal sy bales smua ntr –janji- J

Yg mau curhat2an ato sharing sama Vyy, silakan follow twitter saya ** VyyLand** ^^

Lastly, masih adakah HaeHyuk shipper yg tersisa n sudi buat ngasih **review** kalian di sini? gomawo..


	3. Chapter 3

**PLASTIC LOVE!**

Chapter 3

**Author : **Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer :** Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (dan saling memiliki juga), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating **: T

**Genre :** Drama / romance / slight!Fluff / slight! Angst(?)

**Warning **: BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, DLDR, dll. Mungkin nanti juga bakalan ada slight! Genderswitch(?)

**Pairing(s) :** HaeHyuk,WonHyuk, Kyuhyuk, JinHae, HaeEun, slight!YoonHae, slight!Haesica

**Main Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

**Other Cast :** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Haejin, Seo Eunseo, SNSD's Yoona, SNSD's Jessica

.

.

.

Januari, 18 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

** PLASTIC LOVE!** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

**Seoul, tahun 2009, satu minggu sebelum sidang kelulusan**

"Aish, Lee Donghae…lagi-lagi kau membuang waktumu percuma di sini! Apa kau benar-benar tidak ada niatan mengerjakan tugas akhirmu hah?!"

Hyukjae menutup pintu atap kampus yang baru saja ia buka,dengan sedikit emosi ia berjalan ke arah seseorang yang kini tengah tidur terlentang di atas satu-satunya sofa yang masih utuh di atap itu, sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Terlihat matanya terpejam, mungkin sedang menikmati music yang keluar dari headphone yang kini tengah menyumbat kedua telinganya.

SRAKK

"YAH!"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menarik dengan kasar headphone yang menyumbat telinga Donghae, yang tidak bisa dipungkiri membuat Donghae jengkel dan terbangun dari posisinya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar! Aku tau kau ini cuma pura-pura mendengarkan music kan?! Ini bukan saatnya bersantai, Hae! Kau bahkan belum menuliskan sepatah katapun untuk tugas akhirmu! Apa kau benar-benar ingin menyia-nyiakan semua tahun-tahun kuliahmu cuma gara-gara ini hah?! Aish, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sudah berulang kali aku menasehatimu seperti nenek-nenek, tapi tetap saja-"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan tercipta di antara mereka tepat saat Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae, dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Hyukjae.

"Jawab aku Hyukkie. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Biar kukerjakan atau tidak pun, waktunya tidak mungkin cukup.", Donghae berkata datar, masih menatap Hyukjae tajam.

Hal itu sontak membuat Hyukjae makin bimbang. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hyukjae juga tidak yakin bahwa tugas akhir Donghae akan bisa diselesaikan dalam seminggu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

"Pasti bisa Hae! Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa!", Hyukjae coba memberi semangat.

"Semangat saja tidak cukup Hyukkie."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu!"

"Bantu? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau bantu? Aku yakin kau juga pasti sibuk mengurus tugas akhirmu sendiri bukan?"

"Tapi Hae, kita bisa-"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie. Kau taukan semangat hidupku sudah hilang sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Dan untuk saat ini aku sedang benar-benar tidak mood untuk membahas soal kuliah atau yang lainnya. Hanya Yoona yang bisa membuatku bahagia.", Donghae berkata datar sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali berbaring di sofa.

JLEBB

Hati Hyukjae rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Ia tahu, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Donghae jika dibandingkan dengan Yoona. Tapi apa sebegitu pentingkah Yoona bagi Donghae, sampai-sampai Donghae rela membuang masa depan cerah yang mungkin akan menunggunya?

"Hae…apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau kembali bersemangat seperti dulu?", suara Hyukjae melunak, ia duduk di samping Donghae sambil menekuk lututnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja seperti ini.", jawab Donghae, masih dengan suara datar.

"Tapi…bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Appamu? Kau taukan kalau ia sangat mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi penerus-"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan bawa-bawa soal appaku. Masa depanku, akulah sendiri yang akan menentukan."

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, kehilangan kata-kata. Jujur, sudah berulang kali, bahkan mungkin sampai ratusan kali Hyukjae menasehati Donghae seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya setelah ia putus dengan Yoona, maka hari itu jugalah semangat Donghae menghilang. Dan Hyukjae tidak suka melihat Donghae yang seperti itu.

"Hae…katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"AISH, KAU INI SANGAT BERISIK!", Donghae akhirnya bangun dan duduk di sofa, menatap Hyukjae sebal. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Tapi raut wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya Hae!"

"Tapi memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Hyukkkie!"

"Apa saja, apa saja akan kulakukan Hae!"

"Aish, berisik!"

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, akan kulakukan apa saja yang kau minta, asalkan kau mau kembali seperti Lee Donghae yang dulu!"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Kini Donghae tengah memandang Hyukjae intens, sementara Hyukjae membalasnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku serius'.

"Apapun akan kau lakukan?"

"Ne…apapun…Hae"

Kalau begitu…", Donghae menyela kalimatnya, kini ia berdiri sambil menarik Hyukjae untuk ikut berdiri. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin melihatku bahagia…bisakah kau memberikan sesuatu milikmu yang penting untukku?", lanjut Donghae disertai seringai setelahnya.

Hyukjae masih terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…", Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, menghela nafas berat. "Kau bilang, kau akan melakukan apapun kan….?"

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Termasuk mengorbankan masa depanmu untukku?", Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah mencari kebenaran dari sorot mata Hyukjae.

Sementara, kini Hyukjae terlihat makin bingung dan tegang. Jujur saja, ia agak sedikit penasaran dengan maksud Donghae memakai kata-kata 'milikmu yang penting' dan 'mengorbankan masa depan'. Memangnya…apa yang Donghae ingingkan dari Hyukjae?

"Kalau begitu….bisakah….", Donghae menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Hyukjae makin gugup.

.

.

.

"Bisakah…kau berikan…tugas akhirmu untukku?", Donghae berkata datar pada akhirnya.

Terungkaplah sudah, misteri dibalik kemisteriusan kata-kata Donghae. Sontak, hal ini membuat Hyukjae makin bingung, ditambah dengan rasa shock yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"T-Tugas…akhirku?", Hyukjae bertanya, meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin Hyukjae akan memberikan tugas akhir yang sudah ia kerjakan susah payah selama berbulan-bulan pada Donghae begitu saja. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan tambahan bahwa ia akan mengulang semester kuliahnya jika ia benar-benar memberikan tugas akhirnya pada Donghae.

"Ya, tugas akhirmu. Bagaimana?", Donghae berkata datar, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"T-tapi Hae….ak-aku….", Hyukjae berada dalam dilema yang sangat besar saat ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah Hyukjae memberikan tugas akhirnya pada Donghae, orang yang notabene sudah begitu baik padanya selama 2 tahun masa perkuliahannya, dan merupakan cinta pertamanya, bahkan sampai sekarang? Atau mungkin….pada akhirnya Hyukjae harus memilih untuk melepaskan cintanya pada Donghae, dan menggapai masa depan yang menunggunya saat masa kelulusan yang mungkin kurang dari seminggu lagi akan ia capai.

"Cih….sudah kuduga. Orang sepertimu ini, selalu saja seperti itu. Berpura-pura baik di depanku, tapi ternyata itu hanya kebaikan palsu. Sama seperti Im Yoona. Tapi kau lihat hasilnya sekarang, bukan? Aku jadi kacau seperti ini.", ujar Donghae, sebelum akhirnya ia melewati bahu Hyukjae dan memutuskan untuk berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu!", belum sempat Donghae berlalu jauh, Hyukjae telah menahan pergelangannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"B-berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir!"

Hyukjae mengantisipasi jawaban Donghae. Tapi….apa yang ia dapat? Donghae, saat ini terkekeh di depannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat senyum Donghae yang tidak tulus seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Aku muak dengan harapan palsu. Kalau kau memang tidak mau, tidak masalah bagiku. Itu lebih baik daripada kau pura-pura peduli padaku, tapi pada akhirnya itu hanyalah kebaikan palsu. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Dan dengan bunyi dentuman keras pintu yang ditutup, Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di atap, dengan berbagai pikiran menyelimuti otaknya.

'Apa….yang harus kulakukan?'

**Seoul, tahun 2009, satu hari sebelum sidang kelulusan, apartement Donghae**

TING…..TONG….

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, membuat namja yang saat ini tengah berbaring malas di tempat tidurnya terpaksa bangun dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, mengucek mata ngantuknya.

"Aish….siapa sih bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini,", ia bergumam pelan, sebelum akhirnya meraih gagang pintu depannya, membukanya perlahan.

"Halo?"

Sontak mata Donghae terbelalak, melihat siapa orang yang saat ini tengah bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Hyu-Hyukkie? Apa…yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di sini?", Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi shocknya saat melihat Hyukjae.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya sejak insiden di atap kampus minggu lalu, Donghae belum sekalipun bertemu dengan Hyukjae lagi. Ia memang sengaja menghindar dari Hyukjae. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, saat ini ia merasa sedikit lega dan senang, karna hal yang diperkirakan Donghae benar, Hyukjae akan datang mencarinya. Bayangan suram yang hinggap di otaknya selama seminggu ini mendadak hilang seketika.

'Jangan merasa senang dulu Lee Donghae….', Donghae mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Emm….bolehkah, aku masuk? Aku…ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu…", ucap Hyukjae kemudian, membangunkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

Donghae yang masih sedikit shock mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk, seraya melirik amplop coklat besar yang dibawa Hyukjae, mencoba menebak-nebak isinya.

"Hae?"

"Hyukkie?"

Baru saja Donghae ingin membuka mulutnya, Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Eem….kau saja dulu", kata Hyukjae.

"Tidak, kau saja dulu", balas Donghae.

"Oh…baiklah.", terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang dalam kalimat Hyukjae setelahnya. Mereka berdua, kini tenggelam dalam kesunyian apartemen Donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya…aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Hae.", Hyukjae yang kini sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, memandang Donghae serius, yang kini juga telah duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya pada amplop coklat yang dibawa Hyukjae, terus mengarahkan pandangannya lekat-lekat pada amplop itu.

"Hae? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh? Eh? Ne! haha! Aku..baik-baik saja!", Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi amplop coklat di tangan Hyukjae, langsung tersadar, seperti orang linglung.

"Syukurlah…", ucap Hyukjae sekenanya. Setelah itu, keadaan kembali sunyi. "Jadi…bagaimana, Hae?"

"Bagaimana…apanya?", Donghae balik bertanya.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi ia sibuk memandangi amplop coklat di tangan Hyukjae, sibuk menebak-nebak isinya, sampai tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hyukjae sama sekali. Donghae coba memasang muka innocentnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Untung saja Hyukjae tidak menyadari tingkah aneh Donghae. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Donghae sekarang.

"Soal pertanyaanku tadi…apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Donghae yang akhirnya mendengarkan dengan seksama, langsung tertunduk lesu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang ia tunggu keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Oh…ne, tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula, waktu itu aku juga sedang emosi…", Donghae tersenyum tipis, mencoba melunakkan hati Hyukjae, berharap Hyukjae akan sedikit berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Syukurlah! Aku lega!", segera setelah Donghae tersenyum, Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Ia langsung melompat girang sambil tersenyum lebar, hingga kacamata tebalnya merosot sampai ke hidungnya.

"Kita berteman lagi kan, Hae?", Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae semangat, meraih tangan Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, tentu saja….", jawab Donghae sekenanya sambil tersenyum tipis…sangat tipis.

Sebenarnya, saat ini Donghae belum bisa merasa lega sepenuhnya. Ia memang telah berbaikan dengan Hyukjae, namun masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Donghae. Kata-kata yang paling ia tunggu untuk keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, belum juga ia dengar. Rasanya seperti awan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya, menyelimutinya dengan sangat suram.

"Hae?", Hyukjae yang saat ini sudah kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi, kini memandang Donghae intens. Pandangannya terlihat sangat serius. Terlihat tangannya juga meraih amplop coklat yang sedari tadi setia bertengger(?) di sebelahnya.

Donghae yang melihat pergerakan dan sorot mata Hyukjae pun mulai berdebar-debar. 'Omo! Apa mungkin…hal yang aku tunggu-tunggu….', batinnya dalam hati.

"Ne?"

"ini…", Hyukjae menyodorkan amplop coklat tadi pada Donghae.

Donghae yang sudah penasaran sejak pertama kali melihatnya, langsung menyambar amplop itu tanpa membuang waktu. Iya berbalik memandang Hyukjae.

"Apa….ini?", ia bertanya ragu.

"Bukalah…anggap saja…itu hadiah dariku sebagai permintaan maaf…", Hyukjae tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

Donghaepun segera membuka amplop coklat itu…meraih sesuatu di dalamnya dengan perasaan yang makin berdebar. Merasakan benda itu dengan seksama, mencoba memprediksi apa benda itu adalah benda yang ia harapkan. Dan seketika, Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya saat tau benda apa itu.

'Skakmat!', batinnya penuh kemenangan.

.

.

**SNU, hari sidang kelulusan**

Hyukjae mondar mandir makin gelisah, sesekali memandang ruang kelas yang sampai saat ini masih tertutup rapat.

'Sudah hampir satu jam Donghae di dalam…kenapa belum selesai juga?', ia terus menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau saat ini Hyukjae merasa sangat gugup. Meskipun bukan dirinya yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan para dosen penilai di dalam, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan doa, berharap Donghae bisa menempuh sidangnya dengan baik. Bahkan semalaman setelah pulang dari apartemen Donghae, Hyukjae tidak bisa tidur.

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Donghae, membuatkannya sarapan sebelum berangkat bersama ke kampus. Hyukjae sangat berharap, Donghae bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, sehingga appa Donghae tidak akan menekan Donghae lagi.

CKLEK

Sedetik kemudian, pintu ruang kelas yang sejak tadi dipandangi Hyukjae, terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Donghae yang tersenyum lebar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai akhirnya Hyukjae sadar, Donghae sudah berhasil melewatinya.

"HAE!"

"OPPA!"

Baru saja Hyukjae berlari ke arah Donghae dan ingin memeluknya, kegiatannya langsung terhenti karna tiba-tiba saja Yoona datang menghampiri Donghae.

'Sejak kapan dia muncul?', batinnya.

"Hai…babyku sayang…"

Mata Hyukjae langsung terbelalak seketika. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dan…hei! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mereka berdua malah berpelukan?! Dan siapa pria dengan seringaian mengerikan di belakang Yoona itu?!

Berbagai pikiran langsung hinggap di pikiran Hyukjae. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah Donghae dan Yoona sudah putus 4 bulan lalu? Jelas-jelas Donghae sangat sakit hati saat itu…tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah berpelukan? Bahkan ekspresi Donghae terlihat sangat gembira. Sejak kapan mereka jadian lagi?

"Hei hei, sudah hentikan. Kalian tidak lihat, di sebelah kalian ada kutu buku aneh yang sedang kebingungan?"

Pria dengan seringai mengerikan tadi membuka suara, menyadarkan Hyukjae yang masih sedikit shock. Kini ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hyukjae hanya bisa memandang Donghae dalam diam, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

Donghae yang mengerti pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoona dan memandang Hyukjae tajam. Terlihat tangannya kini melingkar erat di pinggang Yoona.

"Begini….Hyukjae-SSHI….", Donghae berkata sambil menyeringai, memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

DEG

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kini Hyukjae merasa sangat bingung dan sakit hati dengan panggilan Donghae padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau…pasti bertanya-tanya bukan…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Donghae meraih pundak kiri Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae kini hanya bisa tertunduk. Entah kenapa, ia merasa terintimidasi.

'Ini…bukan Donghae yang aku kenal….', gumam Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya…aku ingin berterima kasih padamu…karna berkat kau, aku bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Tanpa tugas akhirmu yang sangat mengesankan itu, appa pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan…", kini Donghae memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi syukurlah…pada akhirnya dia mau memberikan tugas akhirnya padamu baby….", timpal Yoona.

Kini mata Hyukjae melebar dan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, langsung memandang ke arah tiga orang yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan sangat angkuh.

"H-Hae….ap-apa…maksud semua ini….?", Tanya Hyukjae terbata-bata.

"Aish…jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau ini, temanku juga bukan….", jawab Donghae sambil memasang ekspresi kesal, membuat mata Hyukjae makin melebar.

"Ap-apa…maksudmu…?"

Rasanya, Hyukjae seperti ingin menangis saja saat ini. Ketiga orang di depannya ini, kini malah menertawakannya, bukannya memberikan penjelasan.

"Dengar ya, Lee Hyukjae. Kau itu cuma dimanfaatkan oleh Donghae. Sejak awal, aku dan dia menjadikanmu sebagai taruhan. Aish…tidak kusangka kau akan berhasil Lee Donghae! Si kutu buku ini benar-benar mau melakukan segalanya untukmu! Hahaha dasar babo!"

Sang pria dengan seringai mengerikan mengocah tanpa henti, membuat hati Hyukjae makin tak karuan.

"H-Hae…apa yang dikatakannya itu…BOHONG KAN? Bukankah kita ini teman akrab? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan saling membantu dalam suka dan duka? Tolong katakan kalau semua ini bohong Hae!", Hyukjae meraih pundak Donghae keras, kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kacamata tebalnya yang melorot sudah tidak ia pedulikan.

"YAH! LEPASKAN AKU! kau mengotori bajuku!"

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae keras, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai, kacamatanya terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana.

"Dengar ya, dasar gay aneh! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu memang benar, aku, hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai bahan taruhan!", ucap Donghae kasar.

"T-tapi H-Hae…A-aku…bukankah aku sudah memberikan tugas akhirku…seperti yang kau mau….Hae? aku…sudah mengorbankan semuanya untukmu…"

Kini air mata sudah bercucuran di wajah Hyukjae. Ia berharap, ini semua hanya mimpi. Donghae yang ia kenal, Donghae yang disayanginya, bukanlah orang seperti ini!

Tapi, rasanya fakta sudah membohongi Hyukjae. Ia pandang Donghae lekat, tersirat jelas rasa jijik di matanya saat memandang Hyukjae. Sementara Yoona yang ada di sebelah Donghae hanya menyeringai dalam diam, dan pria yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi hanya memandangnya remeh.

"Hei, Lee Hyukjae.", tiba-tiba saja, Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae kasar, membuat Hyukjae yang tadinya ingin berdiri kembali terduduk di lantai."Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga. Kau membuatku muak.", ucapnya kasar.

"Dua tahun yang kita lalui ini tidak berarti apapun bagiku. Sejak awal, aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan otakmu. Dan soal Yoona, itu hanya acting. Hahaha, tidak kusangka, kau akan tertipu. Aku ini benar-benar actor hebat.", Donghae tertawa sinis.

Sementara, kini ekspresi yang campur aduk terlihat di wajah Hyukjae. Sakit, sedih, dan rasa kenapa, rasanya ia seperti ingin menghilang saja saat ini.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku harus berterima kasih padamu, karna tanpa kau, si kutu buku babo, taruhan ini tidak akan ada. Tapi sekarang, berkat kau, aku bisa bebas dari belenggu appaku! HAHAHA! Dan lagi, aku bisa jadi artis di perusahaan si Cho ini.", Donghae melempar wajah Hyukjae kasar, sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Yah, sudah, rasanya sudah cukup. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita merayakan kelulusanku?", Donghae kembali merangkul pinggang Yoona, seraya menariknya pergi. Sementara pria yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun tadi hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang setelah melirik Hyukjae sekilas.

Mereka bertiga pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

KRAKK

"Ups…sepertinya kau harus membeli kacamata baru, Lee Hyukjae.", tawa remeh Donghae terdengar sebelum akhirnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Hyukjae, yang hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik oleh belati yang tidak tampak, kini hanya dapat terduduk diam, memungut serpihan kacamatanya yang rusak terinjak. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan beberapa orang yang sesekali lewat di depannya. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras, mewakili rasa sakit hatinya yang sangat dalam.

.

.

.

-PlasticLove!-

"LEE DONGHAE! DASAR BRENGSEK KAU! KAU ADALAH MAKHLUK PALING BRENGSEK DI DUNIA INI!"

Teriak Hyukjae dengar sangat keras, entah pada siapa.

Kini, Hyukjae tengah berada di atap kampus, tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae. Terlihat, benda-benda berserakan tidak karuan di sekitar Hyukjae. Yah, sudah bisa dipastikan, pasti Hyukjaelah pelaku dari semua perusakan ini.

Entah kenapa, setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam menangis di koridor kampus, tempat inilah yang pertama kali terpikirkan olehnya. Terlihat mata hari senja mulai muncul di hadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri, tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu di atap. Yang ia tau, meluapkan emosinya adalah yang terpenting saat ini.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! IKAN BAU BRENGSEKKKK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMANFAATKANKU AMIIIIIS!", celotehnya tidak jelas, berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa.

Hyukjae tidak peduli lagi jika ada yang mendengarnya dan menganggapnya gila.

Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa memanfaatkan ketulusannya?! Dan lagi, tidak cukupkah Donghae menyakiti hatinya?! Kenapa Donghae juga harus merusak kacamata Hyukjae?! Ia baru saja membelinya susah payah dari hasil tabungannya!

Hyukjae kembali menendang-nendang bangku yang sudah berserakan di hadapannya.

Perasaan suka, atau bahkan mungkin cinta, yang dirasakan Hyukjae pada Donghae selama bertahun-tahun, entah kenapa menghilang seketika. Kini yang ada dalam otak Hyukjae hanyalah balas dendam pada ikan cucut amis itu.

Ya, jika bisa, rasanya ingin sekali Hyukjae mencekik dan menggantung Donghae di tiang bendera kampus mereka. Setelah menangis satu jam dan meratapi nasib, akhirnya Hyukjae sadar bahwa ketimbang menangis, membalas perbuatan Donghae akan jauh lebih setimpal.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan….bagaimana caranya?

"ARRGGGHHHH! BAHKAN AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN CARA UNTUK MEMBALASNYA!", Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia berdiri, memegang pagar atap erat.

"LEE DONGHAEEE! LIHAT SAJA, AKU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA CARANYA, TAPI AKAN KUBALAS KAU! TUNGGU SAJA PEMBALASANKU!"

Teriaknya heboh sendiri, sampai tidak memperhatikan, kini seseorang tengah membuka pintu atap, berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya, perlahan-lahan.

Hyukjae yang masih sibuk mengumpat Donghae tidak sadar, bahwa orang berparas cantik namun mengerikan di belakangnya kini sedang cekikikan dalam diam, seraya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"DAN IM YOONA! JUGA KYU- APALAH ITU, AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN! AKU PASTI AKAN –EMPH"

Teriakan Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja terhenti, saat sapu tangan yang entah datang darimana, membekap mulutnya erat. Hyukjae bisa merasakan, ada seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang menahan pergerakannya.

Hyukjae mencoba memberontak dan terus memberontak, namun sayang, cengkraman orang itu makin kuat.

'Apa ini? Kenapa…tiba-tiba pandanganku terasa buram?', batin Hyukjae.

Namun sayang…Hyukjae telah kehilangan kesadarannya, sebelum pertanyaannya sempat terjawab.

"Khukhukhu….Lee Hyukjae…kau tampak sangat manis jika diam seperti ini….", ucap sang pemilik paras cantik itu, sembari mengelus wajah Hyukjae lembut. Kini ia menatap Hyukjae dengan iba.

"Tenang saja….sekarang kau berada di tangan yang tepat sekarang…", ucapnya kemudian, seraya menjentikkan jarinya ke udara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul dua orang berbaju hitam dengan kacamata hitam, menuju ke arah mereka. Hyukjae yang sudah tidak sadarkan diripun digotong entah kemana.

'

'

'

-PlasticLove!-

Entah kenapa, sehari setelah sidang kelulusan, Hyukjae tidak lagi terlihat di Seoul National University. Keberadaannya seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Tidak ada yang tau, kemana sebenarnya Hyukjae pergi. Sebagian beranggapan, Hyukjae mendapat rekomendasi kuliah di luar negeri karna otaknya yang encer. Sebagian lagi beranggapan, bahwa Hyukjae hilang diculik alien. Oke, itu memang alasan yang konyol. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, anggapan dari sudut pandang Donghae.

Ia mengira, Hyukjae pasti sangat sakit hati karna hari itu, hingga ia memutuskan berhenti kuliah. Well, Donghae bersyukur karenanya, karna ia tidak harus mendengar celotehan tidak jelas dari orang yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan tidak menarik itu.

Namun…

Tidak ada yang mengira….

Bahwa sebenarnya, sesuatu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, seseorang, telah menyiapkan rencana yang spektakuler untuk Hyukjae.

Jika bisa dibilang…sebuah masterpiece dari otak encernya.

.

.

.

.

**AN :** lalala~ cmn mw blg, tolong jgn minta di update-in yg It Hurts To Love You dulu yah, sumpah belum ada ide. Imajinasi n feel sy buat epep itu lgsg hilang seketika,bcoz…yah itulah. Tapi nanti pasti sy lanjut. Pd bingung sm chap ini gak sih? Bisa nebak siapa itu siapa dari chap sblmnya kan? #plak

Ok bales ripiuw. Vyy bales mulai chap 2 yah, bingung soalnya ^^

**mako47117** welcome new reader \(^0^)/ heheh, tebakannya yg Kyu bener, tapi satunya bukan Sungmin~

**Rieke Ilma** udah lanjut, mian ya lama…^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie **ini udah y lama~

**love haehyuk **yep! Seratus buat anda! #kayak kuis. Kalo gak gitu kan gak seru XD

**Lee Eun Jae **ini udah update…tapi mian gak kilat DX

**Arit291 **yep, sy juga baru nydar kalo HHS tuh buanyak XD. Tebakannya yg kyu, ma yeoja bener tuh~ tp buat Siwon belum muncul sekarang… ^^

**dhianelf4ever ** huaaaa mian. Sampe skrg sy blm bisa apdet ff ntu. Sampe jamuran dibiarin di folder lepi. Tapi sumpah gda inspirasi yg melintas T.T

**Guest ** udah bisa nebakkah siapa yg rencana aneh2 itu? Kalo utk yg ngestalk hyukkie, itu beda lagi kyknya orangya XD

**Qhia503 **masih bingungkah stelah baca chap ini chingu? Mudah2an udah jelas T.T

**Lee Eun In **udah jelaskah, siapa org2 iseng yg suka ngintipin haehyuk nc-an itu? #plak

**Aiyu Kie **huaahh mian, kyknya sy emang spesialis apdet lama deh. Soalnya sy kalo nulis cerita tu emang ga bisa dpksa otaknya,jd mud2an. Kalopun dipaksa ampe ngeden2, ide ga dpt, mlh twitteran akhirnya XD

**futari chan **udah tau kan, yg dua orang siapa? Khusus buat satunya…masih secret XD mudah2an ga lma y apdetnya kali ini. Sy lg liburan soalnya XD

**hyukkielfishy **ne…gomawoyo~~

**mingmiuu **eitss tunggu dulu…putusnya cmn boong2an tuh…hayo~ #plakk

**Augesteca **yep, belum masuk inti cerita. Bisa dibilang ni masih 'sejarahnya' XD

**AnggiHaeHyukELF **iyah, tapi syg skarang hyukkie udh trlanjur benci ma Hae T.T tp tng aja, di khidupan asli mreka ttep gak terpisahkan kok XD

**MO ELF , Daevict024 , FishyMonkey , Cho Sungkyu **ne~~ ni udah dapet! Kyknya chap selanjutnya ga bkalan lama2 banget kok…tergantung review juga sih..heheh XD

**AranciaChru **di chap ini udah di kasih lampu Philips terus terang sepanjang hari nih..mudah2an udah gak gelap lagi XD masih ada satu yg mencurigakan sih kyknya XD

.

Okeh, sekian sesi bales review. Gomawo semua reviewnya^^ cepet nggaknya apdet tergantung review yah..tenang, skrg saya lg liburan,jd mgkn bisa agk fleksibel apdet ffnya ^^


End file.
